


May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home Art

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds himself in a strange world with a Mad Warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A big hug to neuroticnick for listening to me whine about the art. It totally doesn't do the awesome story justice, so I am hoping it won't ruin the reading experience. I've also had huge scanner issues. Once those are sorted I will edit some of the art pieces, but for now I hope everyone enjoys the lovely story (link below) and falls in love with these reincarnations of Merlin and Arthur as I did. <3
> 
> Also, a big hug to ZairaA for cheering me on, and for all that Gibbs slapping, lol. 
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU to the mods of this fest! So glad that the big bang tradition continues and we can have all the wonderful Merlin FICSSSS. I love this fandom and I don't want it to ever end!
> 
> -Merls

[May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2076582?view_full_work=true)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

an image inspired by the train scene (this drawing wasn't used in the fic as it portrays the scene slightly differently):

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

details more visible in these perhaps (scanner working):

 

 

 


End file.
